1. Field
The invention relates to devices configured to monitor, guide, and/or analyse physical training exercise of a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal training devices are used to monitor user's performance during a physical exercise, e.g. a sports activity. Some training devices merely monitor user's physiological properties such as heart rate, activity, acceleration, etc. while other training devices provide the user with instructions as how to carry out the exercise.